Kunoichi of Death
by vanillaXlace
Summary: Itachi killed off the entire Uchiha clan. But not everyone in the village died. One girl, Aiko, and her little black kitty are followed everywhere by death and destruction! Will the same fate of those she once loved be for Sasuke and the rest of the gang?


A young kunoichi ran out of a forest into a clearing, the sounds of footsteps pounding in her head. _He's still pretty far away... I should have just enough time to perform the jutsu before he's able to reach me._ She quickly did the hand signs her sensei had shown her only hours earlier and quietly said, "Hidden Cloud Jutsu!" and she disappeared into the air.

"Aiko... Come on and stop hiding..." A man walked out into the clearing looking around for the girl. "You can't hide forever Aiko! Whether you like it or not, eventually you will be slain. And if you're not the one that dies today, it's going to be your precious Neko." He smirked and held up a small black cat with purple eyes and put a kunai to it's throat.

Aiko choked as tears rolled down her face. "P-please... Don't hurt him." She undid the jutsu and fell to the ground. "He's all I have left... Please... Leave Katze alone. He has nothing to do with us and he never has. You know that, Itachi." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and stood up, her face red. She slowly walked over to him.

"Smart girl," he said and threw the cat to the ground. He grabbed Aiko by the collar of her shirt and lifted her into the air. "I only wanted to leave Sasuke, you know that. How did you escape death then Aiko? How did you live while everyone else died?! What makes you so special?" She looked away from his eyes and stared at the ground. "Was it because, you thought Sasuke loved you? You didn't want to make him feel worse?" She took in a quick, staggering breath as he moved his hand from her collar to her neck. "Can't breathe now? Oh what a shame. And just to think, I might have liked you if you would have joined me. You could've had everything and more. We could have killed off everyone." She choked for air, gripping his wrist, trying to pull his hand away. She began to get dizzy and the last thing she saw was a flash of light and then Itachi's expression of horror.

She awoke with Sasuke leaning over her body, bandaging her wounds. "I'm sorry," she said as Sasuke tied the bandage on her left arm. She tried to sit up, but found she didn't have the strength. Sasuke looked at her, taking in her emotion. "I know I've caused you trouble... and... you thought I had died too... didn't you?"

"I did..." Sasuke laid down next to her and looked away. "Everyone else had perished, and I was sure Itachi wouldn't leave you to live." He looked over and into her eyes. "How did you manage to survive?" Her eyes left his gaze.

"I... I'm not sure really..." She sighed. "I thought I was dead, but I woke up what seemed like a few days later, unhurt. I didn't understand it." She looked up at the sky. "Where is Itachi now?" she asked him as Katze curled up on her chest. He merely shrugged.

"Who knows..." He sat up halfway, leaning on his arm and touched her face with his free hand. "But please don't worry about it. I swear you're safe." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and Aiko passed out again.

Aiko woke up, her head pounding. _Was it... All just a dream?_ She looked around and saw the familiar setting of her home. A small table sat next to the bed where she lay, and on the table a note. _I don't remember this..._ She thought as she picked it up. She read it.

--Aiko, _The handwriting looks like a guy's..._

I have brought you home, if you are reading  
this then I have left to pick up some friends  
that will help me to protect you. Their names  
are Naruto and Sakura. Don't worry about a thing.  
Just please, stay safe... And stay inside... 

Sasuke--

_So... It wasn't a dream then? _She sat up and winced from the pain in her chest. Her shirt was gone. _Oh my god... Did he take off my shirt to bandage my chest?!_ Her face turned red as she thought about Sasuke seeing her topless. She looked around the room for her clothes only to find they were laying right next to the bed, folded neatly and washed. _Sasuke can do laundry then... Or maybe, was it the girl he mentioned... Sakura? _She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and tied her hair up with her black ribbon. Naruto walked in the door.

"Hey guys! She's up!" He grinned his crazy grin and walked in to sit next to Aiko. Sasuke ran in the door, followed by Sakura.

"Who are they, Sasu-baby?" she asked.

_SASU-BABY??? WHERE DOES SHE COME OFF CALLING MY SASUKE SASU-BABY? _Sakura thought as she overlooked Aiko. "I'm Sakura... You must be Aiko then..." She outstretched her hand and Aiko nervously shook it.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Great Hokage! Believe it!" Sasuke punched him in the back of the head and glared at him.

"I thought I told you never to say 'Believe It' around me!!" He was enraged but the look on Aiko's face quickly calmed him down. It was an expression of pure love. He scooted right next to her and laid his hand on hers, smiling. _Boy does this bring back memories... _He thought. _Maybe this time I can be left alone with her. _"Aiko, why was Itachi after you?" She squeezed his hand and looked at the ground.

"He only wanted to leave you, remember? No survivors... Even if it was so long ago... He only wants for you two to live... For now at least." She looked back up at everyone. "I don't know what he plans to do with you, Sasu-baby, but he's been trying to kill me for the longest time. And I know, sooner or later he gets what he wants." A tear rolled from her eye and Sasuke leaned over and wiped it away. Aiko fell into his arms and cried as he held her tight, wishing he could take away all her pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeeeaah... I'm doin all this my way... so if you dun like it... well

too bad sweetheart! I dun live to make you happy!

So that shall be the first chapter of my story!!

Hope you all liked it!! ((if anyone even read it))

Andi


End file.
